Chassé croisé
by Little.F
Summary: La guerre est finie tout le monde est au comble du bonheur.Tout le monde ? Non. Harry garde un goût amer de la bataille finale. Pourquoi ne veutil rien révélé à personne. La guerre est certes fini mais une nouvelle commence: celle des sentiments.
1. Une mystérieuse nuit

Titre: Chassé Croisé

Auteur: Sandray

Rating: M

Couple: Harry / Draco

Autre: Bonjour! Je vous présente ma toute première story, qui je l'espère vous plaira. Tous les personnages présents sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et seule le synopsis de l'histoire m'appartient.** Je tient à vous prévenir que certaines scènes seront plus ou moins explicites et mettra en avant une relation entre deux hommes**. Je voulais aussi vous dire que j'essaie de rester le plus fidèle possible au caractères des personnages cependant vous verrez que je m'attarde particulièrement sur le passé de certains élèves de Serpentard. Les chapitres peuvent être plus ou moin court afin que je puisse en poster de nouveaux rapidement.

Et pour finir je tient à vous prévenir que l'histoire ne prend pas en compte les faits qui se sont passés dans Le Prince de Sang-Mélé pour la simple raison qu'il était beaucoup plus facile de faire évoluer les personnages dans le cadres de Poudlard et sans que Dumbledore ne soit mort.

Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

- J'ai une devinette pour vous.

Seamus Finnigan venait d'entrer dans la grande salle à l'heure du petit déjeuné, La Gazette Du Sorcier à la main. Il s'installa en face de Harry, entre Ron et Hermione en réfléchissant à la formulation de sa devinette.

- Je suis un garçon aux cheveux extrêmement blond et aux yeux bleu gris, mon père à toujours était un mangemort et il fut arrêter et envoyé à Azkaban, ma mère qui jusqu'à là était recherchée par le ministère vient de rejoindre mon père. Qui suis-je ?

Toute la table regarda Seamus avec étonnement, d'après ce qu'ils avaient compris Narcissa Malfoy venait de rejoindre son mari à Azkaban. Aussitôt Harry ne pu s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers le prince des Serpentard. La nouvelle avait dû faire le tour puisque la table des vert et argent était incroyablement silencieuse.

Durant une fraction de secondes il croisa le regard de Draco qui détourna aussitôt ses deux prunelles grises pour chuchoter quelque chose à Pansy Parkinson, aussitôt la jeune préfete fusilla Harry du regard. Une boule se forma alors dans la gorge de Harry, le regard de son ennemi juré n'était plus dur et cassant mais remplit de tristesse. D'après ce que l'on disait il était très proche de sa mère mais malgré cela il gardait toujours son air hautin et supérieur et assassiné du regard quiconque osait montrer un brin de compassion.

Le Vainqueur comme on le surnommait désormais reporta son attention sur son compagnon de dortoir qui commença à lire l'article de La Gazette sous l'œil intéressé des septièmes années.

- … elle fut arrêtée près du village de Près-au-Lard où elle tentait de rejoindre son fils.

Mme Malfoy comparaîtra dans un mois, c'est-à-dire le 06 octobre à une première audience où pas moins de 12 chefs d'accusations sont portés contre elle. Son fils Draco héritera désormais de toute la fortune familiale qui s'élève à plusieurs millions de Gallions.

Rappelons que après la mort de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, nombreux de ses partisans…

Harry n'écouta pas la fin, c'était toujours la même rengaine, il savait déjà que son nom figurait quelque part dans l'article.

Personne hors mis Dumbledore ne savait réellement ce qui s'était passé lors de l'affrontement final, la seule chose dont tout le monde était certain était que durant une nuit de mai, Harry se leva en sursaut comme ayant reçut une décharge électrique et avait disparu sans qu'aucun de ses camarade de dortoir n'ai pu faire quelque chose. Quand il revint le lendemain matin, il était dans un tel état qu'il fut immédiatement transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital de St Mangouste. La seule chose qu'il dit était qu'IL était mort puis il tomba dans un profond comma.

En effet 3 jours plus tard des membres du ministère retrouvèrent le corps du seigneur des ténèbres aussi froid que la mort, dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton, là où tout avait recommencé.

Quelques jours plus tard Harry sorti du comma et Dumbledore annonca la nouvelle publiquement et en arrivant à Poudlard pour débuter sa septième année Harry dû une nouvelle fois faire face à des centaines de questions, mais il ne laissa rien échappé et personne hors mis Dumbledore ne savait ce que c'était réellement passé, même pas Ron et Hermione.

Ses amis s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour lui, il paraissait certes plus normal que jamais mais quelque chose avait changé en lui, cette chose que ressentent ceux qui en aurait trop vu avant l'heure, cette chose qui lui avait fait perdre toute son innocence enfantine et qui l'avait plongée trop tôt dans le monde impitoyable des adultes.

Alors ils étaient là comme il l'avaient toujours étaient, ils ne lui posaient pas de questions attendant le moment où il se sentirait prêt à leurs en parler, et comme toujours ils seraient là pour le soutenir.

* * *

Que c'est-il passé durant cette fameuse nuit de mai? Pourquoi Harry ne veut pas en parler? Draco ressentirait-il autre chose que de la cruauté et de la froideur?

Pour trouver des réponses à ces questions il va falloir lire la suite de l'histoire

* * *

Et voilà chers lecteurs la fin de ce premier chapitre qui je l'espère vous aura plu, c'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire sur Harry Potter et j'avoue être très septique quant à vos remarques.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques j'essaierais d'en tenir compte le plus possible.

Un nouveau chapitre est à prévoir d'ici la fin du week-end.


	2. Pourquoi toi ?

Titre: Chassé Croisé

Auteur: Sandray

Rating: M

Couple: Harry / Draco

Autre: Bonjour! Je vous présente ma toute première story, qui je l'espère vous plaira. Tous les personnages présents sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et seule le synopsis de l'histoire m'appartient.** Je tient à vous prévenir que certaines scènes seront plus ou moins explicites et mettra en avant une relation entre deux hommes**. Je voulais aussi vous dire que j'essaie de rester le plus fidèle possible au caractères des personnages cependant vous verrez que je m'attarde particulièrement sur le passé de certains élèves de Serpentard. Les chapitres peuvent être plus ou moin court afin que je puisse en poster de nouveaux rapidement.

Et pour finir je tient à vous prévenir que l'histoire ne prend pas en compte les faits qui se sont passés dans Le Prince de Sang-Mélé pour la simple raison qu'il était beaucoup plus facile de faire évoluer les personnages dans le cadres de Poudlard et sans que Dumbledore ne soit mort.

Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

- Potter a une fois de plus gagné. 

Aussitôt Pansy Parkinson lança un regard assassin à Harry, se promettant intérieurement de venger Draco pour tout le mal que lui faisait subir.

Le prince de glace fut soulagé de constater que ses amis ne manquaient pas de tact et que personne n'avait cherché à le consoler. Soulagé ? Au plus profond de son être Draco savait que non, il aurait aimé partager sa douleur avec ses amis, pleurer en silence dans les bras de Pansy, entendre dire que tout allait s'arranger de la bouche de Blaise… Mais il ne connaîtrait pas tout cela, parce qu'il était le leader des Serpentard, que sa réputation était forgée depuis longtemps mais surtout qu'il était un Malfoy et faire paraître le moindre signe de faiblesse serait salir son nom.

Il entendait encore son père lui dire depuis tout petit :

« Relève la tête, sois fier tu es un Malfoy par la barbe de Merlin, Ne montre pas que tu es heureux ça pourrait passer pour de la faiblesse, ne dis jamais les mots « je t'aime » tu tombera de haut, soit toujours le meilleur dans ce que tu fais, ne demande jamais pardon, ne compte que sur toi-même, ne baisse jamais les yeux devant quelqu'un, montre toujours à quel point tu es supérieur… »

Et Draco se revoyait du haut de ses 5 ans essayer d'être le fils dont son père avait toujours rêvé, mais partagé entre l'amour incontestable de sa mère et la froideur de son père. Pas un « je t'aime », pas un « je suis fière de toi ». Alors il avait appris à vivre en suivant les ordres de son père, il était devenue un Malfoy à part entière, quelqu'un de fière et de vaniteux qui prend un malin plaisir à rabaisser les gens comme pour compenser le manque à l'intérieur de lui. Son surnom de prince de glace était bien mérité, tellement froid qu'une flamme gèlerait en sa présence, rien ne l'atteignait, il se croyait supérieur à tous bien qu'une certaine personne ai trouvé son point faible. Harry savait que Draco était particulièrement susceptible quand il s'agissait de toucher à ses géniteurs…

Potter parlons en, les deux ennemis jurés, l'un aussi blond que l'autre n'est brun, deux parfait opposé mais qui se ressemblaient tellement. Tout le monde les croyait ennemis jurés depuis leur première année, d'ailleurs le jeune Malfoy le croyait aussi jusqu'à ce qu'en 5eme année le parrain de Harry fut tué. Draco parvenait à lire une telle peine dans ses yeux qu'elle en devenait effrayante, au départ il croyait que c'était seulement de la compassion, celle qu'éprouvait tout le monde en connaissent son histoire, mais Harry l'obsédait de plus en plus et quand au début du mois de septembre il l'avait revu, le jeune blond reconnu aussitôt la peine et le même désespoir qu'il avait deviné à la mort de son parrain. A partir de là il en était sûr ce n'était ni pitié ni quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'il avait à son égard mais de l'amour, l'amour avec un grand A, alors il le masquait derrière de la haine car quiconque avait haï et aimé en même temps savait à quel point ses deux sentiments étaient proche l'un de l'autre.

Alors pour sauver les apparences il le détestait en publique mais l'aimait en secret après tout il était persuadé que jamais le Survivant ne pouvait éprouver les même choses et puis il avait eu l'occasion de voir qu'il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus hétéro dans ce monde.

En sortant de la grande salle le préfet en chef percuta quelqu'un, il s'apprêtait à réprimander sévèrement la personne en question quand il tomba nez à nez avec deux prunelles vertes émeraudes, le premier réflexe qu'il eu fut de l'agresser.

- Tu dois être très fière de toi n'est-ce pas oh Saint Potter ?

- De quoi tu parles Malfoy ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent si mes parents en sont là et si mon nom est aussi souillé c'est entièrement de ta faute.

- Si ils en sont là c'est uniquement parce que c'est des assassins et tu veux savoir, tu finiras comme eux, parce que tu es un lâche qui cherche la facilité.

Draco encaissa cette dernière remarque comme un poignard en plein cœur, rien ne pouvait lui faire plus mal que ses répliques cinglantes.

Il sortis aussitôt sa baguette magique mais se ravisa de s'en servir car le professeur MacGonagall s'approchait d'eux.

- Potter, Malfoy encore entrain de vous disputer !

Draco adressa un sourire angélique à son professeur avant de répondre

- Pas du tout professeur, nous étions simplement entrain de discuter comme les personnes civilisées que nous sommes.

La directrice de Gryffondor les toisa d'un air suspect, puis jugeant que rien ne se passait elle entra dans la grande salle. Aussitôt éloignée Draco pris Harry par le col de sa robe et le plaqua sans douceur contre le mur le plus proche, il s'approcha si près autour de lui que leurs souffles ne firent plus qu'un. Draco se fit violence pour ne pas succomber à ces lèvres qui, il en était sûre, était faite pour s'emboîter dans les siennes.

- Parles encore une fois de la sortes de mes parents et ça sera la dernière chose que tu feras Potter.

- Mais ce n'est que la vérité Malfoy.

Le prince de glace resserra un peu plus son étreinte et par la même occasion aussi sa main autour du cou de son ennemi, le souffle d'Harry fut coupé sur le coup.

- Tu va le payer très cher, toi et tes amis allez savoir ce qu'est vraiment la souffrance et…

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir car il fut pris d'une violente et douloureuse érection dû à la proximité du corps du survivant.

Il relâcha Harry aussitôt, priant le ciel pour qu'il ne ce soit rendu compte de rien. Mais prier ne servait à rien puisque les yeux du rouge et or s'agrandirent et sa bouche forma un « oh » surpris.

- Malfoy tu bandes !

- N'importe quoi, la ferme Potty, c'est juste que j'en ai une grosse.

- Non tu es entrain de bander ! Quand je vais raconter ça aux autres…

Il n'entendit pas la fin puisque l'hilarité s'était emparée de lui et qu'il partis vers son premiers cours de la journée à moitié écroulé de rire.

Cette situation ne fit pas rire du tout Draco au contraire il constata avec effroi qu'il venait clairement d'avouer à Potter qu'il le désirait. Si le brun disait vrai il en serais bientôt fini de sa réputation.

A suivre…

* * *

Finalement le second chapitre est venu plus vite que ce que je ne pensais, comme quoi... 


	3. Je suis gay

- Potter encore en retard à ce que je vois, ça fera 5 points de moins à Gryffondor.

Harry aperçu ses deux amis, il se précipita à la place que lui avait gardé Ron pour lui raconté ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il alluma son chaudron et commença à préparer la potion, une fois que la fumée était suffisamment épaisse pour le cacher de Rogue il expliqua tout à son meilleur ami.

- Non ? Tu pense qu'il à envie de te mettre dans lit ?

- Arrête Ron, rien que de te l'entendre dire ça me dégoûte, tu imagines Malfoy en moi…

- Je préfère ne rien imaginer j'ai envie de vomir, et puis tu n'es pas gay

- …

- Harry tu es gay ? Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? Comment c'est arrivé ?

- Je te demande pourquoi t'es hétéro toi ? Je sais pas c'est arrivé comme ça, je crois que je m'en suis rendu compte après que je sois sorti avec Cho.

- Ben ça alors, moi qui croyais que tôt ou tard tu sortirais avec ma sœur, j'étais loin d'imaginer que tu préférais ceux qui on du poil au menton.

- Monsieur Weasley, la vie sexuelle de Potter ne nous intéresse aucunement et vous devez être le seul à trouver ça exaltant que votre ami préfère la gente masculine maintenant concentrez-vous sur votre potion avant que je ne vous colle tous les deux.

En une fraction de seconde Harry vira au rouge écrevisse, toute la classe avait les yeux rivés sur le Survivant. Celui-ci se mis a coupé violemment ses racines mandragore manquant de se couper un doigt.

Draco se tourna tellement vite que son cou menaça de craquer, Potter gay non ce n'était pas possible, sa sainteté le Survivant était bien plus dévergonder que ce qu'il croyait. Le blond se dit qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose pour faire enragé son ennemi.

_Mais non idiot toi aussi tu es gay, et par-dessus le marché il te tient par la peau des couilles alors la ferme Draco_

- Ron ?

- Hum ?

- Ce que je viens de te raconter restera entre nous

Le chaudron de Ron se renversa laissant tomber sur la table tout le liquide qu'il contenait.

- WEASLEY ! 5 POINTS DE MOINS A GRYFFONDOR.

Ron murmura un « réparo » excédé avant de recommencer sa potion.

- Mais tu es fou, c'est la chance de notre vie de pourrir la vie à Malfoy et toi tu laisse passer ça, mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que si cette petite histoire venait à se savoir j'en paierais les frais également.

Ron se remis à découper ses racines en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

Les jours qui suivirent furent d'un ennui mortel entre les cours et les devoirs, les professeurs prenaient un malin plaisir à les surcharger de travail pour les préparer à leur ASPIC.

- Ce n'est pas en nous faisant bosser comme des bourrins qu'on aura nos ASPICS, si ils nous laissaient un peu plus de temps libre nous pourrions mieux réviser.

Les trois amis bûchaient sur leur devoir d'histoire de la magie dans un coin de la salle commune, en fait non Hermione elle travaillait comme toujours mais ses deux compagnons essayaient plutôt de lire ce qu'elle marquait.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que si tu avais du temps libre tu travaillerais Ronald ?

- Bien sûre que crois-tu, fit le rouquin la mine faussement choqué, Mione ?

- Quoi ? Questionna la jeune préfête en chef en relevant les yeux de son parchemin visiblement excédé.

- Tu pourrais nous passer ton devoir après pour qu'on prennent quelques idées ?

- Non !

- Mione ! S'il te plait !

- Non non et non, tu n'avais cas écouté en cours au lieu de jouer au morpion.

La jeune fille se leva, d'un geste de baguette elle rassembla ses affaires et sorti de la salle commune pour rejoindre sa chambre.

- Grrrrrr, vive l'amitié, vraiment, AHHHHHHHHHH !

Un hibou grand duc venait de passer par la fenêtre et se posa sur la table, renversant l'ancre sur le parchemin de Ron.

- Mon devoir …

- Tu ne l'avais même pas commencé.

- Oui mais quand même, salle bête.

Harry pensa que si Hermione était encore là son ami se serait fait sévèrement réprimander pour ses propos. Le hibou tendit sa patte à Harry où était accroché un bout de parchemin, Harry le décrocha et l'oiseau s'envola aussitôt.

Sur le bout de papier était griffonné un mot à la va vite.

_« Potter ramène tes fesses à 21h30 devant la tour d'astronomie, toi et moi devons mettre des choses au clair._

_D.Malfoy »_

Harry regarda sa montre, 21h15, il rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie

- Tu vas où ?

- J'ai oublié que Dumbledore voulais me parler.

- Ah je peux copier sur ton devoir ?

- Oui.

Mais aussitôt qu'il prit le parchemin il remarqua qu'il était aussi vierge que le sien.

Harry arriva au bas de la tour d'Astronomie où Draco l'attendait. Ils se toisèrent durant de longues secondes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda enfin le brun brisant ainsi le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux.

- J'aimerais apprendre à mieux te connaître.

**A suivre… **


	4. Je ne suis pas ta pute

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il regarda incrédule son interlocuteur, avait-il bien entendu ?

**- Tu quoi ? demanda-t-il très étonné **

**- Tu as très bien entendu Harry.**

Harry, il venait de l'appeler Harry et le voila maintenant qui s'avançait. Que devait-il faire ? Reculer ou rester de marbre ? Finalement il resta là planté en le regardant s'avancer une lueur sournoise dans les yeux.

Draco s'approcha tellement de Harry qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, le blond se pencha doucement vers le Gryffondor- il fallait dire qu'il avait quelques bon centimètres de plus que lui- et lui chuchota dans l'oreille d'un voix qui se faisait séduisante.

**- Ca te dirait d'apprendre à mieux me connaître ?**

Aucun son ne sorti de la bouche du survivant.

- Qui ne dit mot approuve, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry se contente d'hochet la tête, la bouche soudain devenue pâteuse. Il senti la main du blond encercler sa taille et le pousser vers le mur. Un afflux sanguin se fit immédiatement ressentir chez les deux jeunes hommes, deux taches rouges firent leur apparition sur les joues du Survivant et leurs rythmes respiratoires s'accélérèrent.

Les lèvres de Draco vinrent se poser sur celle d'Harry alors que ses mains exploraient le corps élancé du blond. Le Serpentard pris les devants et engouffra sa langue dans la bouche du jeune homme dont les yeux verts criaient le désire, il plaqua ensuite ses hanches contre celles de son partenaire pour lui faire ressentir à quel point son envie était pressante tout en commencent à défaire son pantalon et laissant sa main vagabonder dans son boxer.

Harry ne pu contenir un soupir d'extase.

**- Hé ho Potter ça va ?**

Harry secoua la tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées et regarda Draco qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui visiblement inquiet de sa santé mentale.

**- Si je t'ai demandé de venir ici c'est qu'il fallait que je te parle.**

**- Je t'écoute, lui répondit-il encore sous le choc à cause de son imagination qui lui faisait des tours.**

Draco semblait chercher ses mots et décida de parler en toute franchise.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à personne ?

- Je pensais que c'était pourtant clair, si ça ce venait à se savoir je serais également dans l'histoire et j'avoue en avoir un peu marre des rumeurs débiles.

L'espace d'un instant Draco avait espéré qu'il lui réponde que lui aussi ne le laissait pas de marbre et que quelque chose entre eux était possible. Il secoua la tête pour faire partir cette pensée et se recomposa un visage qu'il se voulait froid.

**- Ca aurait été pourtant une bonne occasion de m'humilier, depuis quand tu es gay ?**

**- Ca ne te regarde pas.**

**- Oh du calme Potter c'était juste une simple question.**

**- Je t'en pose des questions de ce genre moi ?**

**- Pour ta gouverne je ne suis pas gay je suis bi, les deux me procurent autant de plaisir.**

**- Je ne t'ai rien demandé.**

Un autre silence s'installa entre eux mais Harry le brisa avant qu'il ne devienne trop pesant.

**- Des personnes sont au courant de tes attirances ?**

**- Je croyais que tu ne voulais rien savoir… Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise et certaines de mes conquêtes masculines, et toi ?**

**- Seulement Ron.**

**- Oh la belette à dû être choquée n'est-ce pas ? Peut être qu'il s'imagine que tu vas le prendre durant la nuit et le baiser comme un fou.**

**- La ferme Malfoy, tu ne racontes que des conneries.**

**- Avoue que ça t'a déjà traversé l'esprit.**

**- Jamais de la vie, je ne suis pas un gros dégelasse dans ton genre.**

**- Avec qui as-tu déjà couché ?**

Harry baissa la tête, honteux de révéler qu'il était tout aussi vierge que La Vierge elle-même.

**- Ne me dis pas que tu es puceau Potter ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire, comment peux-tu affirmer que tu es gay si tu n'as jamais rien fait ?**

Le Survivant se senti devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate et répondit en bafouillant.

**- Je… heu… en fait c'est que…**

**- Chang t'as tellement dégoûté que tu t'es dit que les filles n'étaient pas ton truc ?**

**- Ce n'est pas vrai, Cho était adorable c'est simplement que je ressent une certaine attirance envers les mecs donc j'en ai conclu que je devais être gay.**

Une idée traversa la tête du blond, pourquoi ne pas lui faire découvrir les plaisirs charnels ? Avec un peu de chance Potter baiserai tellement mal que Draco serait à jamais dégoûté de lui.

Une lueur sauvage étincela le regard de Draco, sa voix se fit tout d'un coup séductrice.

**- Tu sais si tu as besoin d'un professeur je me ferais un plaisir de te donner des cours, comme tu as pus le remarqué tu ne me laisse pas indifférent et l'idée de dévierger ton petit cul étroit ne me semble pas mauvaise.**

Harry ouvrit la bouche puis la referma plusieurs fois d'affilé, ses oreilles lui jouaient des tour ou Malfoy venait de lui proposer un plant cul ?

**- Tu n'es qu'un porc Malfoy, toi et tes idées perverses ne toucherez jamais à mon cul, je ne suis pas ta pute.**

**- Tant pis alors.**

Sur ce il tourna les tallons s'en alla aussi vite que ses jambes le permettaient sans pour autant avoir l'air de courir.

Draco se tapa le front avec la main ce n'était pas avec ce genre de propositions qu'il parviendrait à attirer Harry dans son lit. Toutefois un sourire se dessina sur son visage, il s'était donné un nouveau défit qui certes était très compliqué mais tôt ou tard Harry tomberais dans ses filets.

A suivre...

* * *

Y voilou, mici pour vos reviews puis merci Axelandreya d'avoir mis Chassé-croisé dans tes favoris, j'irais lire la tienne dés ce week end.


	5. Hijo de la luna

Ce chapitre parlera surtout de la famille Malfoy et il m'a était entièrement inspiré par la chanson du groupe Mecano: Hijo de la luna dont voici les paroles:

**Tonto el que no entienda  
Cuenta una leyenda  
Que una hembra gitana  
Conjuro la luna hasta el amanecer  
Llorando pedia  
Al llegar el dia  
Desposar un calé  
"Tendras a tu hombre, piel morena  
- Desde el cielo hablo la luna llena -  
Pero a cambio quiero  
El hijo primero  
Que le engendres a él  
Que quien su hijo inmola  
Para no estar sola  
Poco le iba a querer." **

**Luna, quieres ser madre  
Y no encuentras querer  
Que te haga mujer.  
Dime, luna de plata,  
? Qué pretendes hacer  
Con un hijo de piel ?  
Hijo de la luna **

**De padre canela nacio el niño  
Blanco como el lomo de un armiño  
Con los ojos grises  
En vez de aceituna,  
Niño albino de la luna.  
"! Maldita su estampa,  
Este hijo es un payo  
Y yo no me lo callo !" **

**Luna, quieres ser madre  
Y no encuentras querer  
Que te haga mujer.  
Dime, luna de plata,  
? Qué pretendes hacer  
Con un hijo de piel ?  
Hijo de la luna **

**Gitano al creerse deshonrado  
Se fue a su mujer cuchillo en mano :  
"? De quién es el hijo ?  
Me has engañado, fijo."  
Y de muerte la hirio.  
Luego se hizo al monte  
Con el niño en brazos  
Y alli le abandono. **

**Luna, quieres ser madre  
Y no encuentras querer  
Que te haga mujer.  
Dime, luna de plata,  
? Qué pretendes hacer  
Con un hijo de piel ?  
Hijo de la luna **

**Y las noches que haya luna llena  
Sera porque el niño esté de buenas,  
Y si el niño llora  
Menguara la luna  
Para hacerle una cuna …**

* * *

Quand Harry se réveilla ce matin là, il trouva ses draps trempés, il se prit le visage entre ses deux mains pour essayer de se remémorer ses rêves. Il se souvenait qu'il était entrain de jouer au Quidditch quand il le vit. Toujours aussi beau et séduisant, comme si un halot de grâce et de classe émanait de lui.

Il était beau à en mourir, beau à en damer un saint, une lueur pâle semblait l'entourer ce qui lui donnait un côté mystérieux.

Il était tout simplement magnifique dans sa tenue de Quidditch aux couleurs de Serpentard. Il semblait que lui aussi l'avait remarqué et avait l'air plutôt impressionné, à cet instant Harry se regarda et il remarqua qu'il n'était pas habillé de la traditionnelle tenue de sa maison, non il se souvenait qu'il avait déjà vu cette tenue de quidditch au paravent, il l'avait même vu durant la coupe du monde et c'était Victor Krum qui l'arborait, sauf que maintenant elle était rouge et or et au dos son nom flottait sur sa veste comme écrit en lettres de feu.

Draco l'appela d'une voix mal assurée, Harry descendit en piquet avec la grâce d'une ballerine ses cheveux noirs flottant au grès du vent et se posa à quelques centimètres du blond. Celui-ci semblait éblouit et avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, Harry l'encercla de ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement, avec tellement de hargne que sa vie semblait en dépendre, il sentait sa respiration s'accélérée et il l'entendait gémir. Il sauta de son balai et l'approcha de lui afin que leur deux corps soient plus proches que jamais.

Là, sans aucune douceur il l'allonge par terre et se plaça sur lui. Leurs deux érections se frottaient dangereusement et les deux garçons menaçaient d'exploser à tout moment.

**- Prends moi, je t'en prie Harry je n'en peux plus, si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai rêvais de ce moment, **disait-il à bout se souffle.

Harry ne se fit pas prier d'avantage et commença à le déshabiller avec hâte.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il se réveilla, la main sur sa virilité, de grosses gouttes de sueurs perlant sur son front. Par chance il était seul dans le dortoir. Il changea vite ses draps et alla prendre une douche très froide malgré la fraîcheur du mois d'Octobre qui s'était installée.

Sans passer par la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuné il alla directement à la bibliothèque afin de faire son devoir de potion qu'il devait rendre pour le lendemain.

La bibliothèque était bondée de monde, tout comme lui plusieurs élèves avaient attendus la fin du week end pour faire leurs devoirs. Il trouva néanmoins un table libre dans un coin reculés. Plusieurs ouvrages s'entassaient sur la table, il en prit quelques uns pour les mettre sur le côté quand il tomba sur un lourd volume dont le titre en lettre d'or indiquait « Histoires des grandes familles de sorciers ». Intrigué par ce qu'il pouvait découvrir il ouvrit le livre à la table des matières, il constata que la famille Black y était mais pas très motivé par l'idée de découvrir des horreurs sur la famille de son parrain il continua sa lecture puis à la lettre des M il vit Malfoy.

La famille Malfoy était très proche de celle des Black mais elle paraissait beaucoup plus riche et beaucoup plus puissante. Il se rapporta à la page indiquée et commença sa lecture.

_« La famille Malfoy, comme chaque un doit le savoir est l'une des familles les plus anciennes et les plus puissante du Royaume-Uni, elle se distingue notamment par la pureté de son sang. Mais connaissez-vous vraiment l'histoire de cette illustre famille ?_

_Il y a plus de 700 ans, une guerre terrible opposait les sorciers et les moldus, alors que l'on croyait que l'espèce magique allait disparaître naquit un enfant, un enfant aussi blond et pâle qu'une licorne. _

_La légende raconte qu'une nuit une gitane implora la pleine lune de lui donner un époux. Cette femme n'était pas d'une beauté éblouissante et ses parents avaient beaucoup de mal à la mariée. _

_Elle pleura et implora la lune durant toute la nuit et aux premières lueurs du soleil la lune accepta sa requête, mais il fallait que en échange et lui donne son premier enfant dès qu'il sera né. La gitane trop heureuse de se marier enfin accepta immédiatement._

_La bohémienne se maria avec un très beau gitan aux yeux olive. _

_Les deux jeunes gens vécurent sept année entières dans la joie, mais à peine eue commencer la septième année que la gitane tomba enceinte._

_La grossesse se passa anormalement bien mais quand l'enfant naquit et au lieu d'être brun comme ses parents il était incroyablement blond et blanc. Ses deux prunelles étaient grises et une lueur fantomatique semblait émané de lui._

_La mère essaya de tuer son enfant avant que son mari ne le découvre mais miraculeusement l'enfant survécu._

_Quand le père découvrit ce bébé presque albinos il rentra dans une colère monstre, croyant que sa femme l'avait trompé. Il alla alors la trouver, un couteau en main et la tua pour sauver son honneur._

_Il pris l'enfant et l'amena sur une colline où il l'abandonna._

_Personne ne découvris l'enfant avant ses 21 ans et tout le monde se demandait comment un nourrisson avait fait pour survivre seul durant tant d'années, lorsque quelqu'un le questionnait sur ses origine il disait simplement qu'il était le fils de la lune._

_L'enfant se montra plutôt roublard et assez cruel, on le surnomma alors « Mal foi » qui voulait simplement dire « mauvaise fois »._

_Alors que la guerre faisait encore rage et que le monde sorcier semblait à sa fin, le fils de la lune montra des talents magiques si puissant qu'il pouvait tuer qui conque d'un simple regard._

_Mal foi se rallia du côté des sorciers et la guerre pris fin après l'une de ses victoires._

_De nos jours la famille Malfoy reste l'une des plus illustre famille de sorciers de part sa fortune et sa puissance magique. »_

**- On se renseigne sur ma famille Potter !**

La voix traînante de Draco fit sursauter Harry qui était concentré sur sa lecture.

**- Tu sais si tu voulais savoir des choses il suffisait de me le demandé.**

**- Je suis tombé sur ce livre par hasard Malfoy.**

Draco pris place à côté de Harry sans y être invité, il se pencha sur le livre comme pour lire mais sa main alla directement sur la cuisse de Harry et remonta doucement vers son bas ventre.

Le brun se senti durcir à se simple touché, et un sourire victorieux se dessina sur le visage du prince des Serpentards.

**- Toi aussi t'en as envie hein ?**

Harry essaya de se concentrer tant bien que mal, alors que la main baladeuse du blond taquinait sa virilité.

**- Pourquoi, tu vas me dire que tu ne bandes pas quand on te caresse la bite ?**

**- Avoue que tu as très envie de moi Potter.**

**- Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités Malfoy.**

Draco retira sa main et se releva avec une grasse qui lui était propre, et avant de partir il se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose au Survivant.

**- Tu ne pourras pas résister bien longtemps Potter, et crois moi tu seras bientôt mien.**

Il s'en alla enfin laissant un Harry frustré avec une érection sur le point d'exploser.

* * *

Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à posté mais pour me rattrapé je posterais un nouveau chapitre dans l'après-midi, promis.

Merci aussi pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir, merci du fond du coeur.


	6. Pourquoi tomber amoureux de toi ?

Le début sera plus porté sur Hermione et Ron (il est pas mimi ce couple ?) et la fin sur Draco et Harry bien sûre.

**

* * *

****- Hey Hermione attend moi !**

Harry attrapa Hermione qui venait de sortir en trombe du cours de sortilèges, Ron lui était partis de son côté. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup car depuis la veille ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la paroles, certes ils se disputaient souvent mais là c'était différent ils faisaient comme si l'autre n'existait pas et Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, pourtant quand il était parti se coucher la veille tout allé pour le mieux.

Harry attrapa son amie par le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart dans un couloir désert pour lui parler.

**- Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe entre Ron et toi, **demanda-t-il agacé.

Aussitôt les yeux de la préfête en chef se remplirent de larmes et elle éclata en sanglots sur l'épaule d'Harry.

- **Mione, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin, arrête de pleurer s'il te plait, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.**

**- Oh Harry si tu savais.**

**- Non justement je ne sais rien.**

**- Je suis la pire idiote de toute cette école.**

Elle s'écarta enfin de l'épaule du brun et tenta de s'essuyer ses yeux ruisselant de larmes.

- **Arrête Mione, tu es la fille la plus brillante de cette école.**

**- Je ne te parle pas de ça, hier quand tu es parti Ron et moi avons commencé de parler de Quidditch…**

Elle éclata d'un nouveau sanglot avant de reprendre tant bien que mal

**-… et on en j'en suis venue à parler de Victor et Ron c'est énervé et a dit des choses très blessante notamment que je le fréquentait juste parce qu'il était célèbre et que bientôt je te sauterais dessus parce que tu est célèbre. Alors je lui ai rétorqué qu'il n'était qu'un con et que moi au moins j'étais sortis avec quelqu'un contrairement à lui. Et là…. Oh Harry si tu savais, tu connais cette fille de 6eme année, elle s'appelle Magali je crois.**

**- Heu oui, elle est toujours accompagnée de sa horde de copines, il parait que sa réputation laisse à désiré.**

**- Oui et bien elle est entrée dans la salle commune et a regardé Ron avec insistance et voyant qu'il avait des chances et bien il est allé lui parler. Ensuite ils sont partis et il me semble qu'ils ont passé la nuit ensemble parce que ni Dean, si Seamus ni Neville ne l'ont entendu rentré cette nuit.**

**Oh Harry si tu savais comme je suis malheureuse.**

Harry restait stupéfait, Ron n'était pas si idiot que ça pour coucher avec la première venue par esprit de vengeance, même si la première venue en question était connue pour avec attiré la moitié des garçons de l'école dans son lit.

Il tapota machinalement l'épaule d'Hermione pour la rassurer, elle venait en quelques sortes de lui avouer qu'elle ressentait bel et bien des choses pour Ron, même si il en était au courant depuis bien longtemps. Il était aussi sûr que Ron ressentait exactement les mêmes choses mais il a voulut faire une fois de plus son malin et voila le résultat.

**- Ecoute Herm, je suis sûre qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre eux, mais il fallait s'attendre à ça à force de jouer au chat et à la souris, ça crève les yeux que vous vous aimez mais je ne sais pas pourquoi vous jouer à ce petite jeu.**

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et cessa de pleurer immédiatement.

-** Tu… tu savais que j'aimais Ron ?**

**- Bien évidemment tout le monde le sait, et je suis très surpris qu'avec ton intelligence tu n'as pas vu que lui aussi t'aime.**

**- Tu en es sûr ?**

**- ****Certain.**

A ce moment là Ron passa bras dessus bras dessous avec la fameuse Magali qui était accompagnée de ses copines, ils s'arrêtèrent au niveau de Harry, immédiatement les larmes se remirent à perler sur les joues d'Hermione et elle s'en alla en courant.

Harry foudroya Rom du regard.

**- Ben qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?**

**- T'es vraiment qu'un crétin.**

**- Oh Harry ! **s'exclama Magali, **je te présente Gaetane, c'est l'une ne mes amis et elle aimerais bien faire plus ample connaissance avec toi.**

Harry dévisagea la fille devant lui.

**- Je suis gay !** dit-il immédiatement. **Toi il faut qu'on parle.**

**- Ben je te retrouve à la salle commune dans un p'tit moment.**

**- TOUT DE SUITE.**

Il le pris part le bras et l'entraîna dans une salle vide, laissant les trois filles stupéfaite.

**- T'ES VRAIMENT LE PIRE DES CONS ? RON !**

Ron n'osa rien dire sachant qu'il valait mieux se faire oublier devant un Harry comme ça.

De son côté le survivant essaya de se calmer tant bien que mal, et après un effort surhumain il s'essaya sur un bureau et repris d'un ton las.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre cette fille et toi ?**

**- Absolument rien c'est tout simplement ma copine.**

**- TA QUOI ? Et Hermione ?**

**- Hermione quoi, c'est clair qu'elle préférait être dans les bras de son Viky en ce moment.**

**- Vous me désespérés tous les deux, à ton avis pourquoi elle a réagis comme ça en te voyant avec ELLE ?**

**- Parce que je lui ai prouvé qu'elle avait tord et que moi aussi je pouvais avoir une petite copine.**

**- C'est ce que tu crois. Bon écoute je ne suis pas ta mère pour t'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit** **mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te consoler quand tout espoir avec Hermione sera perdu.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?**

**- Prends ça comme tu le voudras.**

Il sortis de la classe laissant un Ron stupéfait essayant de décrypter les paroles de son amis.

Au dîner du soir il semblait que la tempête était passée puisque d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir Hermione et Ron s'étaient parlés et d'après lui ils avaient fait un peu plus que de se parler. En effet la préfete était très collé au roux et même si ils ne faisaient rien de suspect leurs yeux étaient pétillants et remplis de malice.

Harry se senti mis à l'écart face à ce nouveau couple, il était certes très heureux de voir enfin ses meilleurs amis ensemble mais il avait surtout peur de désormais tenir la chandelle.

Il se retourna vers la table des verts et argents et chercha du regard celui qui avait réussit à le pervertir.

Il était là entrain de manger, aussi beau et gracieux que jamais, entouré de sa bande d'amis et d'une fille qui lui serrait le bras comme si ça vie en dépendait…

Harry senti son cœur s'accéléré et la jalousie d'imprégner dans chaque parcelle de son être. Qui était cette fille ? Il ne l'avais encore jamais vu, elle portait l'uniforme des Serpentards et l'insigne de préféte. Elle était brune avec des yeux verts, et elle était plutôt mince et grande d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, du moins plus grande que Pansy, elle était d'ailleurs assise de l'autre côté de Draco et semblait fulminer de rage, tout le monde savait que le blond plaisait beaucoup à Pansy. La tension était d'ailleur à son plus haut point à cette partie là de la table, Parkinson assassiné tout le monde du regard, Blaise Zabini chuchotait avec Théodore Not et Crabbe et Goyle avait leurs nez plongés dans leurs assiettes.

Seul Draco et cette fille parlaient normalement.

Harry se leva d'un bon, sur le point d'exploser et sorti de la grande salle suivit du regard interrogateur de ses amis. Il s'arrêta aux marches du grand escalier de marbre et tenta de se calmer, mais c'était peine perdue puisque à peine sa colère commençait à partir que Draco et la fille sortirent à leur tour. Ils passèrent devant lui mais le prince de glace s'arrêta non loin de lui.

- **Emma va m'attendre devant ma chambre, j'arrive.**

La jeune fille acquiesça et s'en alla, un fois qu'elle fut suffisamment loin Draco s'approcha vers Harry.

**- Alors Potter t'en a déjà marre de tenir la chandelle ?**

Encore une fois il avait visé juste, mais si il savait que ce n'était pas seulement pour ça.

- **Tu peux pas t'empêcher d'ouvrir ta grande gueule hein Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais va rejoindre celle qui te sert de pute pour la nuit, tu ne devrait pas la faire attendre je suis sûre qu'elle est très pressée d'ouvrir les cuisses pour toi, elle doit d'ailleurs déjà en mouillé sa culotte.**

Draco resta sans voix durant quelques bonnes secondes, stupéfait par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, à plusieurs reprise il ouvrit puis referma la bouche ne sachant quoi répondre.

**- T'as perdu ta langue Dragounet ? Tu devrait vite la retrouvé parce que t'en aura besoin pour lui lécher le cunni, quoi je pense que si elle t'excite assez elle serait partante pour oublier les préliminaires.**

Draco le regarda encore durant les yeux ronds d'étonnement avant d'exploser de rire.

**- C'est donc ça Potter !**

**- QUOI ?**

**- J'y crois pas, t'es jaloux, jaloux de Manon parce que je vais coucher avec elle.**

**- N'importe quoi.**

**- Je ne te croyais pas comme ça, tu es d'une telle vulgarité quand tu veux, je suis sûre que les trucs sado-masochistes te branchent.**

**- Tu n'es qu'un porc Malfoy.**

**- Peut être mais toi tu es jaloux.**

**- Tu es fou.**

**- Ah bon vraiment ?**

Sans prévenir il le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et commença à lui caresser doucement l'entre jambe tout en l'embrassant dans le coup de petits baisers papillon.

Instantanément Harry se mit à durcir et dû s'accrocher aux épaules du blond car ses jambes menaçait de le lâcher, il plaça ses deux mains sur les fesses de Draco pour l'approcher un peu plus de lui. Leurs excitations se frôlèrent dangereusement mais 3 élèves de Poufsouffle sortirent de la Grande salle. Harry se cacha le visage dans le creux du coup de Draco pour ne pas qu'on le reconnaissent. Une fois les 3 élèves partis il s'exclama d'une voie rendue roque par le désir.

**- Pas maintenant, pas ici.**

**- Viens y a une salle de classe pas loin.**

**- Non !**

Draco releva la tête surpri.

**- Je ne veux pas que ma première fois se passe comme ça, et puis je crois que l'une de tes conquêtes t'attend, et je ne veux pas être qu'un nom par mis ta liste.**

Le brun se décolla de celui qui lui donnait de désir et monta le grand escalier de marbre pour rejoindre son dortoir, laissant un Draco Malfoy bouche bée.

L'amour était une aventure périlleuse mais elle était magnifique quand elle était réciproque, Harry ouvrit la porte de son dortoir vide et s'écroulèrent sur son lit les larmes aux yeux.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe amoureux de lui ? Lui qui venait de laisser un grand froid dans le cœur d'Harry.

Il lui aurait fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il était amoureux du prince de glace mais qu'il lui faudrait toute une vie pour l'oublier.

Harry se dit que si Draco n'était pas celui qu'il était, si il croyait à l'amour alors que peut être tous les deux seraient heureux, mais il était un Malfoy et sa fierté l'empêcherait d'aimer.

Les larmes ruisselaient à présent sur ses joues, Draco ne pourrait pas l'aimer, il voulait seulement se le mettre dans son lit et qu'en ce moment même il devait s'en donnait à cœur joie avec cette Emma.

Il était loin de se douter que à ce moment précis Draco était seul dans sa chambre, qu'un tas de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête mais surtout que ses larmes à lui aussi perlaient sur son visage. Pour lui Harry venait tout simplement de le rejeter, il voulait sa première fois avec quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui n'était pas Draco Malfoy.

L'amour est tellement compliqué parfois alors que tout pourrait être plus simple.

**A suivre…**

* * *

Et voila Maga comme promis tu as ton rôle dans la story, pareil pour Gatou et Emma, désolé Manon je t'ai pas cité mais tu fait partie de la bande de fille de Magali et promis je te cale par la suite.

Désolé hier j'étais à cours d'inspiration mais voila un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres. J'éspère que néanmoins il vous plaira.


	7. Jalousie

Dortoir des Gryffondor : Harry et Ron

**- Mais Harry explique moi !**

Ron était penché au dessus du lit du brun, il l'avait retrouvé ainsi pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps en ne cessant de murmurer « pourquoi ? ». Si au moins il pouvait lui parler, lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait.

**- C'est au sujet de tu-sais-qui ? Questionna le rouquin de plus en plus mal à l'aise.**

Harry se redressa subitement, ses yeux verts noyer par une rivière d'eau salée.

**- Non Ron ! Rien avoir, c'est à cause de lui…**

**- Lui qui ? Qui est-ce qui pourrait bien te mettre dans cet état ?**

Dortoir des Préfets : Draco et Blaise.

**- Potter ! Blaise si tu savais comme je l'aime, je l'aime à en mourir Blaise.**

Non, Draco lui faisait une blague, il refusait de croire ça, comment diable le garçon le plus prisé de cette école avait pu tomber amoureux d'une larve telle que Potter.

**- Mais vous vous détestez, tu le détestes !**

**- Non je l'aime !**

**- Mais comment c'est arrivé ?**

Dortoir des Gryffondor : Harry et Ron.

**- Parce que tu crois que l'amour ça s'explique Ron ?**

**- Oui bien sûre mais tu t'en est bien rendu compte à un moment ?**

**- Oui tout à l'heure, il me faisait du rentre dedans…**

Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux, essayant de faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu cette dernière phrase.

**- Non, au sens figuré du thème, dit-il en s'essuyant les dernières larmes qui sortaient de ses prunelles émeraude, et puis j'ai plongé mon regard dans le sien et j'ai su.**

Son meilleur ami soupira de soulagement, les fesses du Vainqueur étaient donc intactes.

Dortoir des préfets : Draco et Blaise

**- De toutes façons jamais il ne pourra aimer quelqu'un comme moi.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

**- Bordel Blaise ! Je te parle de Potter là, monsieur je suis aussi saint que le saint des saints !**

**- Ecoute Drago je ne pourrais pas te conseiller sur ce point là, toi-même tu sais à quel point mes histoires sont catastrophique, mais si je peux te donner un conseil c'est d'aller le voir et de discuter de ça avec lui.**

**- A l'avenir tu peux te les garder tes conseils.**

Blaise s'apprêter à franchir le seuil de la porte quand son ami l'interpella à nouveau.

**- Dernière chose, si tu répète ça à qui que ce soit tu es un homme mort Zabini.**

**- Naturellement, tu es un Malfoy voyons.**

Tard dans la nuit Harry réussit enfin à s'endormir, Ron ne l'avait pas beaucoup aider, lui suggéré d'en parler avec Draco était l'une des idées les plus débiles qu'il ai entendu néanmoins il avait été là pour le réconforter et se réconfort comptait beaucoup pour lui.

La nuit avait été courte pour Draco, après avoir parler à Blaise il décida d'aller voir Pansy qui serait à coup sûr de meilleur conseils. Celle-ci lui avait suggéré que si il faisait comme si Potter n'existait pas il finirait très rapidement par l'oublier.

C'est ce qu'il avait fait dés le soir même, essayer de l'oublier en rappelant cette chère Emma qu'il avait envoyer balader au début de la soirée pour essayer d'obtenir quelque chose de Potter.

Drago ouvrit les yeux et mis quelques secondes avant de savoir où il était et qui était à côté de lui. A peine eu-t-il ouvert les paupières que le visage de l'homme qui lui avait volé son cœur sans en demander la permission se dessina devant lui. Pourquoi pensait-il encore à lui ? Pourquoi alors que cette nuit il était au bord de la jouissance il s'imaginait s'enfoncer plus profondément dans Harry ? Pourquoi diable ne lui était-il pas sorti de la tête ?

Il réveilla sans délicatesse la jeune fille qui se trouvait étendue nue à ses côtés et lui dit de partir, ce qu'elle fit sans broncher, ne voulant pas réveillé la rage de son préfet en chef qui semblait déjà de mauvaise humeur.

Harry arriva une fois de plus en retard à son cours de potion, ce que son cher professeur ne manqua pas de lui rappeler une fois de plus.

**- Alors Potter, on fait sa star ? On signe des autographes dans les couloirs et on arrive en retard en cours, c'est bien cela ?**

Les Serpentard présents se retournèrent vers lui et ricanèrent, tous sauf lui, sa tête était penchée sur son parchemin et il notait les indications sur la potion à réaliser aujourd'hui.

Voilà une semaine qu'il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole, pas une remarque sarcastique ni même un regard, il n'existait tout simplement plus pour lui. Il fallait qu'il essaie de capter son attention…

**- Ron tu es un géni !**

**- Oui je sais, je vais mettre tout de suite Collin dans la confidence, il fera bien ça pour son idole !**

Le lendemain toute l'école était déjà au courant : Harry était gay et il semblerait qu'il soit avec Collin. L'information avait filtré de Lavande qui avait entendu Ron dire à Hermione que Harry et Collin étaient enfin ensemble, Lavande l'avait dit à Pavatil l'avait dit à Lavande qui l'avait dit à Padma qui l'avait dit à Romilda, qui l'avait dit à Michael…. Bref toute l'école était au courant, et quand timidement Hannah Abbot lui avait demander s'il était vraiment gay et qu'il formait un couple avec Collin Harry s'était contenté de sourire radieusement et de lui dire que la curiosité est un vilain défaut, la pauvre Hannah s'était éloigné triste que le Survivant n'aime pas les filles.

Tous les élèves de Serpentard, excepté Parkinson, Zabini, Goyle et Crabbe s'étaient réfugiés dans leurs dortoirs. De leurs chambres ils entendaient au loin le bruit d'objets en verres qui s'écrasaient par terre.

**- JE LE HAI, JE LE HAI, JE LE HAI !**

Les 4 autres Serpentard attendaient que la tempête se calme pour essayer de raisonner leur ami qui saccageait leur salle commune.

**- LUI ET SON CRIVEY VONT ME LE PAYER TRES CHER ! OH OUI JE LES BRISERAIS COMME CA.**

Il fracassa un lourd vase vert et argent qui s'écrasa en mille morceaux sur le sol.

Crabbe et Goyle avait été tenus au courant la soudaine attirance de leur chef de clan envers le Gryffondor. Ce que beaucoup ne savaient pas c'était qu'ils n'étaient pas deux gorilles qui se contenaient d'obéir au doigt et à l'œil à leur cher, non ils étaient deux amis fidèles toujours prêt à soutenir et protéger ceux qu'ils aimaient. Blaise n'était pas le coureur de jupons que tout le monde connaissait mais un garçon drôle et toujours optimiste. Et enfin Pansy, celle que beaucoup considérait comme une cruche de première classe pouvait devancer en intelligence Granger si elle s'en donnait la peine. Draco quand à lui se contenter d'être lui-même, leadeur et caractériel.

Le vacarme cessa enfin et ses amis s'approchèrent avec méfiance d'un Draco à bout se souffle qui s'était laisser tomber par terre pour essayer d'apaiser sa peine.


	8. Comme la belle au bois dormant

Il était quarte heure du matin et Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Il alluma à tâtons sa lampe de chevet, se redressa et se prit la tête entre les mains pour remettre ses idées en places. Son rêve n'avait pas était désagréable, ou du moins il ne l'aurait pas été s'il il s'en souviendrait mais une drôle d'impression l'avait forcée à se réveiller. C'était la première fois que quelque chose de ce genre lui arrivait et ne sachant pourquoi ça l'énervait au plus au point.

Cette impression ne le quitta pas lorsqu'il alla dans sa salle de bain pour se rafraîchir le visage. Il releva lentement la tête vers son grand miroir au cadre doré se sentent observé. Il ne se trompa pas puisque ce n'était pas lui qu'il voyait mais une ombre ou plutôt une personne légèrement effacé se mêlant à son propre reflet. Il s'approcha un peu plus du grand miroir et distingua parfaitement des cheveux noirs en bataille et deux émeraudes vertes. Il se recula si vite qu'il faillit s'étaler de tout son long par terre. Une seconde plus tard le visage de Harry avait disparut.

Draco se mit à réfléchir à toute allure, son mauvais pressentiment ne le quittant pas au contraire il s'intensifier au fur et a mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Soudain il écarquilla les yeux se sentent honteux de ne pas avoir faire le rapport tout de suite : Harry se trouvait dans une mauvaise situation et avait besoin de lui. Il ne savait ni pourquoi ni comment ça lui arrivait à lui mais ils semblaient être liés par quelque chose et le Gryffondor avait à tout prix besoin de soutient.

Il sortit de sa chambre en courant et se laissa guidé par son instinct qui le mena à la tour des rouges et or. C'est seulement une fois arrivé devant le portrait d'une imposante femme ronflait comme dix hommes qu'il se rappela qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe.

Son cerveau se mit à réfléchir à toute allure et il reparti en courant vers sa chambre, seulement il s'arrêta devant la porte d'en face et frappa de grand coups sur le heurtoir jusqu'à ce qu'on lui ouvre.

Une tignasse de cheveux touffus et emmêlé lui ouvrit, visiblement Hermione Granger dormait à point fermés, elle fit des yeux ronds en reconnaissant Draco.

**- Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ?**

Encore essoufflé de sa course folle, le blond ne pu faire mieux que de lui répondre par monosyllabes.

-** Potter… pas bien… tour… Gryffondor.**

**- Pardon ? Tu peux répété je n'ai pas très bien compris.**

Pour toute réponse le Serpentard lui tira la main pour l'entraîner avec lui dans une course jusqu'à sa salle commune.

- **Le mot de passe !**

**- Malfoy tu es dingue je ne vais pas te donner le mot de passe de notre salle commune.**

Agacé, Draco rassembla son souffle pour essayer de faire une phrase cohérente pour lui expliquer la situation.

**- Ecoute Granger, je ne sais pas comment mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment et je crois, non je suis sûre que Potter à besoin d'aide alors pour l'amour du ciel donne ce putain de mot de passe.**

La préfete le sonda d'un œil méfiant mais ne voyant pas pourquoi il irait inventer de telles bêtises elle réveilla une Grosse Dame grincheuse qui les laissa passer que après quelques menaces d'aller chercher le directeur.

Les deux préfets filèrent droit vers l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait aux dortoirs des garçons, sans même frapper ils entrèrent dans la chambre que partageait Harry avec ses quarte camarades.

Nevile, Seamus et Dean étaient rassemblés autour du lit du survivant où Ron se tenait au chevet du brun qu'il essayer de réveiller sans aucune réussite.

Tous les quatre sursautèrent laissant apercevoir un Harry endormit qui bougeait dans tous les sens et visiblement enclin à un terrible cauchemar.

Ron fut le premier à expliquer la situation.

**- Mione on arrive pas à le réveillé et il est très pâle on sait pas quoi faire… qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui ?** Demanda-t-il en désignant Draco

**- C'est lui qui m'a prévenu pour Harry.**

**- Mais comment ?**

**- Pas maintenant Ron.**

Pendant ce temps Draco s'était approché du lit Survivant en face du rouquin. Il détailla Harry quelques instants avant de se retourner vers les autres.

**- Sortez ! **Ordonna-t-il

Les quartes autre garçons présents se dévisagèrent l'air incrédule avant que Ron de s'exclame.

- **Tu es fou Malfoy !**

**- Sortez tous** Répéta-t-il à bout de nerf.

-** Si tu crois que…**

Mais avant qu'il n'eu le temps de finir sa phrase, Harry toujours enclin à des tremblement incontrôlés rejeta son repas du soir.

**- Draco à raison on ferait mieux de les laisser seuls, comme ça je pourrais vous expliquer ça en bas,** conseilla la jeune fille.

**- Mione, si tu crois que je vais laisser Harry avec cette vipère tu te met le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !**

**- RON !**

Visiblement la Gryffondor n'était pas enclin à la discussion, et avant que son petit ami n'intervienne une nouvelle fois elle le prit par la main et le fit sortir de la chambre, les autres garçons firent de même et refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

Draco se retrouva seul avec Harry et avec un air de débout sur le visage il nettoya le vomi d'un geste de baguette. Il se pencha ensuite vers le corps tremblant du Survivant et s'essaya à son chevet. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire il commença à lui caresser maladroitement la joue, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il devait le rassurer mais visiblement cette méthode n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner, il se mit donc à lui parler.

**- Harry, tu m'entends ? Harry à quoi tu joues ? Réveilles-toi tes amis commencent à s'inquiéter.**

La voix du Serpentard semblait le rassurer puisque les tremblements se calmèrent un peu.

Se sentant lui pousser des ailes, Draco continua à lui parler, et puis après tout il était endormi et il avait de fortes chances pour qu'il n'entende rien, pourquoi ne pas lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.

**- J'en profite que tu sois endormi pour te faire quelque révélation, c'est plutôt rarissime pour moi donc si tu vas le crier sur tous les toits je t'étrangle de mes mains Potter compris ?**

Il s'arrêta un instant pour attendre une réponse mais se mit à rire de sa propre stupidité, comment allait-il lui répondre puisqu'il était endormis ?

**- Je doit t'avouer que ta relation avec Crivey m'agace au plus au point, ne crois pas que je sois jaloux loin de là mais c'est que ce morveux me donne de l'urticaire et ça m'énerve que tu ne veuille pas coucher avec moi mais que tu baise avec lui. Et ne me dis pas le contraire, ne joue pas aux vierges effarouchées parce que malgré ce que tu crois tu es loin d'être un ange Potter, et puis d'abord pourquoi tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi ? J'ai pourtant la certitude que tu en as très envie, et pourquoi tu m'évites en ce moment ? Tu sais, nos prises de bec me manque, personne n'ose me tenir tête et j'avoue que c'est frustrant.**

Puis n'en tenant plus il se mit à hurler.

**- MAIS PUTAIN REVEILLE TOI JE TE PARLE IMBECILE !**

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, même endormis Harry faisait tout pour l'énerver.

_**Mon pauvre Draco encore quelques semaines et tu seras bon à enfermer à St-Mangouste, et voilà que tu te met à te parler à toi-même n'est-ce pas déplorable ?**_

Draco secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en places.

_**Petite voix la ferme !**_

Il se savait pas combien de temps il était resté là à parler à un endormi tremblant, mais la fatigue se manifesté et si il ne dormait pas quelques heure la journée de cours de demain sera très difficile à suivre. Mais à ce moment précis il avait très envie de goûter de nouveau aux lèvres du Survivant, et puis pourquoi ne pas le faire après tout il dormais à point fermé malgré le fait qu'il remuait dans tous les sens.

Il s'approcha lentement de son visage et scella ses lèvres sur celle du brun, il se permit même d'égarer l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns mouillés de sueur.

Harry ouvrit les yeux doucement avant de les refermer une fraction de seconde et de les rouvrir à la vitesse grand V. Le visage de Draco Malfoy était presque collé au sien en tout cas leur lèvres elles l'étaient. Il fit un bond remarquable en cognant par la même occasion sa tête à celle du Serpentard et en l'espace d'une seconde il se retrouva à l'autre bout du lit la bouche grande ouverte par la stupéfaction.

Draco se passa une main dans les cheveux visiblement l'air très gêné, il s'osa pas croiser le regard d'Harry et tous deux restèrent de longues secondes sans parler.

* * *

Me revoila après une longue abscence mais je ne vous ai pas oublié pour autant puisque que durant ce lapstemps j'ai travaillé sur les sinopsis de plusieurs nouvelles fics que je suis impatiente de vous faire découvrir, d'ailleurs une one short ne devrait pas tarder à arriver d'ici peu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des review pour me donner votre avis, en tout cas merci à ceux qui en laisses.

Sur ce Muchos Besitos et à très bientôt pour la suite.


	9. Révélations I

L'abscence fut longue ( vive les vacances et le manque d'inspiration) mais au final je revient avec deux chapitres de Chassé-Croisé. Le premier je le poste ce soir, le second demain. Bonne lecture.

Draco se sentait comme un enfant pris en flagrant délit entrain de faire une grosse bêtise.

Harry la bouche pâteuse, se tenait de l'autre côté du lit. Il avait d'abord cru à une hallucination, il se souvenait d'avoir fait le même rêve qu'il faisait depuis des mois maintenant, seulement cette fois il était tellement intense qu'il pensait revivre la même situation, puis il avait ressenti une agréable chaleur inconnue jusqu'à présent qui l'avait obligée à se réveiller. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, Draco Malfoy se tenait au dessus de lui et l'embrassait.

**- Tu peux me dire ce que tu étais entrain de faire ?**

La gêne de Draco s'intensifia encore plus, aller expliquer à votre pire ennemie que vous aviez simplement envie de l'embrasser ! Le blond se redressa pour sortir de cette chambre beaucoup trop rouge et or à son goût. Il allait faire comme à son habitude, se défiler au lieu d'affronter.

Mais le brun était beaucoup plus rapide, il le stoppa net avant qu'il n'est pu atteindre la porte.

**Oh non Malfoy, c'est trop facile de t'en aller comme ça, je veux savoir ce que tu fiche ici et pourquoi diable, suis-je seul avec toi **?

Draco le foudroya du regard, le Survivant avait dit cela comme si la simple idée d'être seul avec lui le dégoûtait.

**Tu m'énerve à tout vouloir savoir Potter, tu n'aura cas demander à la sang-de-bourbe pourquoi je suis ici.**

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour, il prit Draco par le col de son pyjama et le menaça du poing.

**Ne t'avise plus jamais d'insulter mes amis, surtout lorsque tu te trouves dans nos dortoirs. **

Le Serpentard se dégagea de la poigne se promettant qu'il le payerait cher dé le lendemain, sans ajouter le moindre mot il s'apprêta à sortir de cette chambre, mais une fois de plus la voix de Harry se fit entendre.

**Une dernière chose, je ne sors pas avec Collin, et je ne couche pas avec lui.**

Draco se figea sur le pas de la porte, à cet instant précis plusieurs pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Si Potter ne sortait pas avec Crivey pourquoi avoir inventé une telle histoire ? Et pourquoi avait-il précisé qu'il ne couchait pas avec lui ? Draco écarquilla les yeux, pendant qu'il dormait Potter avait certainement dû l'entendre mais comment ?

Le blond se tourna lentement vers Harry qui était accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre qui lui faisait face, sans un bruit il s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Le brun croyant que Draco était sortit sursauta en reconnaissant sa main.

**Je crois qu'on à des choses à se dire tous les deux, fini par conclure le blond.**

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête, lui aussi le pensait …

**X** x **X** x **X** x **X** x **X** x **X** x **X** x

Les deux jeunes hommes s'expliquèrent durant de longs instants sur les derniers événements qu'ils avaient vécus. Harry lui avoua pourquoi il avait inventé de toute pièce une telle histoire avec Collin, et Draco lui dit à mi-voix, tête baissée qu'il en avait été très jaloux, sans pour autant lui révéler ses sentiments.

Enfin le blond lui raconta l'étrange épisode qui l'avait conduit ici. Harry fronça les sourcils, visiblement très septique.

**Je ne peux pas expliquer ce qu'il c'est passé, tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai ressentit ta présence dans mon rêve, ou plutôt mon cauchemar, et quand tu est arrivé ici, je savais que c'était toi et j'ai entendu tout ce que tu disait.**

Draco haussa les épaules visiblement incrédules, jamais il n'avait entendu parler d'un tel phénomène. Puis enfin après quelques secondes d'hésitation il lui demanda de quoi il avait rêvé.

**Je préfère n'en parler à personne, désolé.**

Draco soupira, il était certain que cela avait un rapport avec la chute de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-ptononer-le-nom. Celui-Qui-A-Vincu avait tellement changé depuis cette mystérieuse nuit. Lui qui était si joyeux avant !

**Je sais que je suis sûrement la dernière personne à qui tu voudrais en parler, après tout je suis le fils de deux mangemorts, mais parle-en au moins à tes amis, je sais que vous êtes comme les doigts de la main et ils ont l'air franchement très inquiet, et puis je suis sûre que ça te soulagerais de leur en parler.**

Harry releva la tête en entendent parler celui qu'il considérait comme la pire pourriture. Cela faisait presque trois quarts d'heure qu'ils parlaient et il n'avait été ni méchant ni cassant, ses paroles était même sensées et le réconfortaient.

**On va faire un pacte tous les deux…**

Draco se demanda où il voulait en venir.

… **j'ai toujours voulu savoir pourquoi tes parents sont devenus des mangemorts, si tu me dit pourquoi je te dirais ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque Voldemort à disparut.**

Le beau brun ne fit pas attention au frissonnement de Draco lorsqu'il prononça le nom du mage noir. En fait ce qu'il venait de dire était un mensonge, il ne s'était jamais posé cette question avant, mais il espérait en savoir plus sur le blond à travers ça.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration, parler ainsi de ses parents n'était pas facile pour lui mais il sentait qu'il pouvait avec confiance en lui.

Par où commencer ? Comme tu dois le savoir j'appartiens à une très ancienne famille de sorciers, et les personnes comme nous ont d'anciennes traditions encrées, notamment celle du mariage arrangé. Mes parents étaient donc voués à se mariés dés leur naissance. Mon père me ressemblait beaucoup dans sa jeunesse, tout comme moi il aimait collectionner ses conquêtes et cela sous les yeux de sa futur épouse était éperdument amoureuse de lui, mais ce n'était pas réciproque. Seulement elle ne disait rien, sachant que de toute façon elle était destinée à épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait, et qu'avec cette union mon père l'aimerait lui aussi. Ils se sont donc mariés peut après leur études. Seulement mon père ne tomba pas amoureux de ma mère et continua a être aussi volage qu'avant. Ma mère gardait espoir de le voir s'assagir et redoublait d'effort pour lui plaire. Puis peut de temps après elle tomba enceinte, seulement ce n'était pas moi…

Harry resta bouche bée, il avait toujours crut que Draco était l'enfant unique de Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy, d'ailleurs où était cet enfant.

**-… oui je sais ça surprend, mon frère s'appelait Elijah, je dit s'appelait parce qu'il est mort avant ma naissance, c'est d'ailleurs cette mort qui à poussé mon père à rejoindre les rangs mangemorts. Il aimait ce fils au-delà de tout, c'était bien plus qu'un simple héritier pour lui. Avant même qu'il ne soit marqué mon père était déjà soupçonné d'être un mangemort, et un soir une horde d'aurors ont débarqués au manoirs, où plusieurs amis à mon père, mangemorts, étaient présents. Aussitôt une bataille a éclatée, il y a eu plusieurs morts dont Elijah qui avait était alerté par le bruit et était descendu voir ce qui se passait. Peut de temps avant ma mère l'avait bordée mais elle s'était endormie à son chevet. Elle s'est toujours reprochée la mort d'Elijah et mon père ne faisait rien pour dissiper sa culpabilité.**

La voix de Draco commençait à trembler légèrement, il soupira une nouvelle fois et continua son récit.

**Quand le seigneur des ténèbres proposa à mon père de faire partie de ses rangs il n'hésita pas une seule seconde pour vengé son enfant tués par les aurors. C'est que plus tard que ma mère se fit marquée à son tour. Je suis né trois ans après ça, mais aux yeux de mon père jamais je n'ai pu remplacé Elijah, je n'était pas son fils, seulement son héritier. Pour ma mère c'était autrement, elle m'a surprotégé pour que ce qui est arrivé à mon frère ne se reproduise plus. Puis quelques temps plus tard le Seigneur des ténèbres invita ma mère à rejoindre ses rangs. Elle refusa tout d'abord puis mon père lui fit rappelé que c'était elle qui avait laisser mourir son fils et que si elle rejoignait le Mage Noir il pourrait songé à lui pardonner son erreur. Et ma mère toujours aussi amoureuse de mon père et de sa putain de fierté a accepté, maintenant tu connais la fin.**

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, jamais il n'aurait pus imaginer une pareille histoire. Draco devait se sentir très mal d'être mis en second plan derrière un frère mort, lui qui mettait toujours son père sur un pied d'estale voulait tout simplement être ce fils perdu une première fois.

Le Survivant se senti tout à coup mal, Ron et lui s'amusaient à insulter Draco de fils à papa, voilà pourquoi le blond réagissait aussi violemment.

Harry est sur le point de dévoilé ce qu'il s'est passé le soir de Mai, attendez-vous à un chapitre plutôt court mais le YAOI est pour bientôt.

X x X Muchos Besitos X x X


	10. Révélations II

Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment désolé, il semblerais que hier l'idée de poster ce chapitre ( avant hier maintenant puisqu'il est 00:07) me soit complétement sortie de la tête (oops ! ) alors pour me faire pardonner je l'ai fait un peu plus long que prévu (pas beaucoup juste un petit chouia ). Bonc je vais tout simplement vous laisser livre hein ! Bonne lecture

x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x

Le silence s'éternisa dans la chambre des rouges et ors. Harry essayait de trouver les mots pour entamer son explication. C'était très compliqué pour lui après tout il n'avait été que spectateur de la chute du Lord Noir.

- Tu sais, si tu n'y arrive pas ce n'est pas grave.

Draco lui tendait là une perche, mais c'était trop simple de se défiler ainsi, le blond lui avait raconté une histoire très personnelle et il se devait d'honorer sa parole.

- Tu dois sûrement savoir que je ne suis pas du tout doué en occlumancie…

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire d'après Seve… le professeur Rogue.

Harry lui lança un regard meurtrier, il imaginait très bien Rogue allait raconter ses piètres performances en occlumancie à Draco.

- … et il se trouve que Voldemort, arrête de frémir s'il te plait, en est tout a fait conscient. D'ailleurs je lui en était très reconnaissant de m'avoir foutu la paix durant quelques temps, mais la trêve était de courte durée. Je pense qu'en fait il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, et j'ai vu avec exactitude l'endroit où il se trouvait et les plans qu'il avait en tête. Cette nuit là il s'approchait du Terrier.

Harry expliqua à Draco que le Terrier était la maison des Weasley, qu'il s'y était rendu en balai et qu'une fois arrivé là-bas, Voldemort les avait fait transplaner jusqu'au cimetière de Little Hangleton. Tous deux avaient entamé une bataille sans répit où Harry se battait pour survivre et Voldemort pour tuer.

Le brun était à bout de forces, il sentait que la fin pour lui était proche, mais il se devait de continuer à se battre, à faire le maximum pour mourir le plus tard possible. Il savait que cette fois personne ne serait là pour l'aider comme ça à était toujours le cas. Mais il se battait, un peu comme la petite chèvre de monsieur Seguin, vivre jusqu'au lever du jour.

Puis sentant sa fin prochaine, il s'était lassé, se battre pour rien au final, de toutes façons l'issue était la même, il allait mourir. Là où il irait sa fierté ne lui servira plus a rien.

Alors il se mit à découvert, Voldemort allait lancer son Avada Kedavra mais la chance était une fois de plus du côté du Survivant. Une force qu'il ne connaissait pas avant s'empara de lui, une autre personne, un autre lui. Une personne sans nom, sans existence. Une entité bien distincte qui ne se manifestait qu'en cas de besoin, comme c'était le cas à présent.

Voldemort s'était figé en voyant les deux émeraudes du jeune homme virer au noir. Ses yeux était devenu ancre, une aura puissante le protéger.

Puis l'entité parla, expliqua que le Mage Noir négligeait décidément trop l'ancienne magie.

- Il expliqua que chaque personne était une sorte de Ying et de Yang. Chacun à en nous une part égale de bon et de mauvais, seulement il nous faut un jour faire un choix, le bon ou le mauvais. Notre choix se développe alors, grandit, mûri jusqu'à cacher notre autre côté.

Harry était tenté de dire le côté obscur de la force mais il se doutait bien que Draco était loin de connaître Star Wars.

- Mais l'autre entité n'est pas pour autant effacée, elle grandit en même temps que nous et se nourri de nos peurs, nos angoisses et nos doutes. Puis lorsque notre côté de prédilection ne suffit plus, l'autre lui vient en aide.

Le brun continua son explication en précisant que la plus part du temps le côté enfouie peut devenir très puissant car à force d'être ainsi mis de côté il puise toute nos forces, c'est pourquoi il fallait l'utiliser avec beaucoup de précautions, car si on fait trop appelle à elle, elle risque de grandit encore plus jusqu'à effacer notre côté de prédilection.

- J'étais donc spectateur de ce combat, sans vraiment pouvoir intervenir. Cet autre mois était tellement puissant ! Ma force était multipliée par dix. J'ai, enfin il, à réussit à vaincre Voldemort sans même l'aide de ma baguette magique !

Draco était septique, il avait une fois entendu parler de ce phénomène dans un livre du manoir. Mais ce genre de chose n'était plus arrivé depuis tellement de temps, des siècles en fait, que c'était à présent devenu une légende.

Les moldus pouvaient appeler ça de la schizophrénie, le principe en était le même : plusieurs personnalités dans un seul corps. Là en l'occurrence deux.

Le blond était vraiment impressionné mais aussi effrayé.

- Mais pourquoi tu le caches alors ? Ce n'est pas si dramatique que ça non ?

Harry savait bien qu'il ne comprendrait pas, lui était habituer tout petit à évoluer par mis la magie noire.

- Tu te rends compte que j'avais une soif de meurtre tout aussi grande que celle de Voldemort ? Le bien et le mal n'existait plus à cet instant, je n'avais envie que de tuer, peut m'importait qui était en face. Et tu veux que je dise ça ? Qu'en moi sommeille un criminel assoiffé de sang qui n'attend que le bon moment pour porter son cou ? J'espère que tu ne parles pas sérieusement !

Un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres du blond, ça en était fini de la réputation de St Potter si la communauté magique venait à apprendre ça.

Harry ne voulait même pas savoir ce que signifiait ce sourire, à cet instant précis il était tout simplement fasciné par les lèvres rosées du blond. Par sa lèvre inférieure légèrement plus bombée que sa sœur. Par cette langue qui humectait ses bouts de lui tellement hypnotisants. Par ses dents blanches qui mordillaient cette lèvre dont Harry n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : l'embrasser, la suçoter, la mordiller… en fait ça faisait plus qu'une envie.

Draco soupira bruyamment, faisant sortir Harry de sa rêverie.

- Et maintenant on fait quoi ? demanda le blond.

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher.

Le blond se tapa le front à l'aide de la paume de sa main, décidément Harry était vraiment naïf !

- Non je voulais dire après qu'on ai parlé, révéler une partie de nos vies respectives. Qu'est-ce qu'on fera demain par exemple ?

- J'imagine que tu resteras le petit con arrogant que tu as toujours était et que tous les deux on se supporteras encore moins que d'habitude.

Draco lui lança un regard du genre « tu as intérêt à te la fermer tout de suite Potter sinon tu verra ce que le petit con arrogant va te faire ».

- Finalement je crois que ta première idée était la meilleure : aller se coucher. Ca t'évitera de dire des conneries !

Harry lui fit un sourire timide avant de se lever pour se diriger vers son lit mais avant qu'il n'ai pu se redresser complètement Draco l'attira doucement vers lui par le col de son pyjama, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle du Survivant, une douce pression avant que celui-ci n'entrouvre légèrement la bouche, permettant ainsi au Serpentard de glisser sa langue dans cette entre chaude et accueillante.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et la tête rousse de Ron Weasley apparut...

x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x

Por favor, on ne menace pas l'auteur, on le l'insulte pas non plus et surtout, surtout ON NE FRAPPE PAS RON WEASLEY ! Comprennez-le, le choc va être déjà assez rude comme ça, ça serait dommage d'en rajouter.

Une petite review c'est quand même sympatoche et ça fait plaisir. Sur ce je vous fait à toutes de gros bisous et je vous souhaite bonne nuit ( vé commancer la mienne d'ailleurs).

x X x Muchos Besitos x X x


End file.
